


Le passé

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl aimerait tellement faire oublier Léon à Luciano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le passé

**Author's Note:**

> Hétalia Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Karl enchaînait toujours Luciano quand venait la période de la Toussaint.

Son amant italien pensait énormément à son amour disparu à cette période de l’année. La moindre émotion perturbatrice pouvait anéantir sa raison et l’entraîner dans des comportements destructeurs.

Luciano pouvait se déplacer presqu’à loisir dans la maison de Karl dans un bruit de cliquetis assez étrange.

Il n’avait pas accès à Internet, au téléphone, à la presse, aux visites et à la boîte aux lettres.

Karl se méfiait beaucoup de ce que Kyo pourrait dire de déplacé à l’Italien hypersensible.

Luciano passait ses journées à cuisiner, à faire le ménage et à lire des histoires innocentes. Karl essayait de ne pas faire d’écart de conduite, rentrait tôt pour rassurer son amant et passait tout son temps libre à le câliner.

Karl aimerait bien lui faire oublier ce Léon de son enfance. Il avait l’impression que Luciano ne l’aimerait jamais entièrement tant que le fantôme de cet empire disparu planerait sur leur quotidien.

Alors quand ce genre de pensée le taraudait, l’Allemand embrassait son amant, le serrait fort contre lui, passait ses lèvres dans ses cheveux si doux, mordillait son cou et s’amusait de sa respiration plus lourde, avant de lui proposer un endroit plus confortable que le canapé.

Luciano ne se faisait jamais prier et il souriait tendrement quand Karl lui demandait de garder sa cravate.

Leurs autres vêtements pouvaient bien disparaître dans un coin sombre de la chambre, mais pas ce petit bout de tissu en soie que Karl aimait caresser du bout des doigts tout en contemplant les yeux amoureux de Luciano.

Karl lui faisait l’amour avec plus de passion que d’habitude, dans l’espoir de faire comprendre à Luciano que c’était lui à présent. Seulement, lui. Lui qui l’embrassait à perdre haleine, lui qui parcourait sa peau de baiser, lui qui le caressait intimement, lui qui le prenait, lui qui ne faisait plus qu’un avec lui, lui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, lui qui le serrait dans ses bras…

Lui qui était toujours là et qui sera toujours là.


End file.
